Seven Seals
The Seven Seals appear in the Book of Revelation in the Christian Bible, and are a concept in Christian beliefs about the future and the end of the world. In Darksiders, the seven seals are interpreted as actual physical seals that have to be broken before the Apocalypse can begin. Background A book with seven seals is described in Revelation 5:1 These seven seals are opened by the Lion of Judah. The Seven Seals mention the return of Christ as the Messiah and the upcoming Apocalypse, and the four horsemen (different to The Four Horsemen in Darksiders) as actually being the first four seals. Overview Darksiders Genesis After Lucifer's plot to corrupt mankind succeeded, the The Charred Council decided that humanity must be watched and protected on Earth. Thus, the Seven Seals were created, three from Heaven, represented by Abaddon, three from Hell, represented by Samael and one from the Council itself. Darksiders In Darksiders, the Apocalypse has begun prematurely as the result of a conspiracy between Azrael, Abaddon and Ulthane. The plan was for Ulthane to destroy six of the seals with the Armageddon Blade and reforge them, and begin the Final Battle early. The premature Apocalypse would compel Hell to send its warriors in to battle before they were ready, where Abaddon and the Hellguard would meet and slay them all, crippling if not destroying Hell's army once and for all. The crux of the plan was to revolve around the fact that the Demons had ridden to war despite the seventh seal not being broken. This would make it appear that the Demons had contrived the early assault themselves and if pressed to account for themselves, according to Abaddon: :: "It will be our word -''Heaven's ''word- against the Prince of Lies." Unfortunately the Demons were prepared and Abaddon was defeated. The Charred Council knew of this but realized that the Horsemen would not enact justice because of the lack of proof. Thus they conspired to send War and let him take the blame, that he would pursue the guilty out of revenge. At the end of the storyline, War recovers the seventh seal intact from Abaddon. But as he claims it, The Watcher restrains him and prepares to kill him before the seal could be broken as wished by the Council, but the final seal is destroyed by Uriel. This revives War who then kills the Watcher. As the game ends Uriel asks how War could hope to wage battle to protect himself from all of creation, asking: :: "You would wage this war alone?" To which War replies "''No. Not alone" ''and reveals that the breaking of the final seal has called the other Horsemen to battle. Darksiders 2 Death seeks to save his brother from the wrath of the Council. In the Maker's realm he learns that the Seals were indeed broken, because the Constructs were called to the Endwar. At the end of the game Death sacrifices himself and the souls of the Nephilim to resurrect humanity and erase the crime War is accused of. At the breaking of the seventh Seal he is resurrected along with War and rejoins his brothers and sister. Powers Based on the description of the seals given by the council, three of them are designed to summon the Angels to Earth when broken, three are designed to summon the Demons when broken, and one is meant to summon the Four Horsemen and give access to their full power when broken. See Also *Seven Seals on Wikipedia. Gallery Seal.jpg|One of the Seven Seals Seven Seals.jpg|A timeline of the Seven Seals. Category:Lore